


Lesson Learned

by CousinSerena



Series: Lesson Learned [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dominant Crowley (Good Omens), Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Submissive Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinSerena/pseuds/CousinSerena
Summary: Post-Reign of Terror scene, in which Crowley rescues Aziraphale from the guillotine. He soon realizes what a bastard Aziraphale can be, and Aziraphale reminds Crowley how nice he can be.  Crowley then reminds Aziraphale what happens when you provoke your demon.  Cuddles at the end.





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Really just an excuse for some smut. This is my first fanfic, so please be kind!

The guards led the executioner away, dressed in Aziraphale’s finest. Crowley was delighted at the clothing swap, which had saved the angel and delivered just desserts to the executioner. He glanced at Aziraphale, and realized with a mild shock that the angel had likewise _enjoyed_ the whole thing. Shouldn’t an angel be just a little concerned about condemning the man to death by guillotine?

He said nothing until they were seated at the little restaurant, both of them dressed in their commoner’s garb and enjoying crepes and wine.

“You know, angel,” Crowley drawled, “that was a bit of a mean trick we just played. I’m surprised you aren’t consumed with guilt right now. Sending an innocent man to his doom and all.” He took a long draught of wine.

“Innocent?” huffed the angel. “He was going to discorporate me,” he said, rubbing a hand over his collar and frowning. “And in a most unpleasant way. I had visions of my head tumbling into a basket. How would I have explained that Upstairs? Not to mention the shocking amount of paperwork.” He tucked into his crepes.

“Of course, of course,” agreed Crowley. He paused. “All the same, you did look as though you might be enjoying it.” He held his glass, watching Aziraphale’s flustered expression and trying not to laugh. “Just a teensy tiny bit?”

Aziraphale was positively red in the face. How adorable. He loved getting a rise out of him. “I’m shocked, Crowley. I am an angel—”

“But a bit of a bastard deep down, if you ask me,” said Crowley.

Aziraphale pursed his lips and frowned. “Well, I didn’t ask,” he muttered.

“All right, angel. I was just having a bit of fun. We’ll drop it,” he said, deciding to ease up a bit but still smirking. He took another long drag from his wineglass. He was feeling pleasantly relaxed, but then startled as he looked up to find Aziraphale staring at him very intently.

“You know Crowley,” said Aziraphale with just a touch of a slur—the wine bottle was nearly empty and the angel never could hold his liquor— “You know, rescuing me like that was an awfully _nice_ thing to do. I think you’re a nicer and kinder person than any of my colleagues Upstairs.”

Crowley nearly choked. “What did you say?”

“It was awfully ni—”

“No. No, no, _no!_”

“No, what?”

“Do _not_ say that word again about me. I’m a demon. I am not nice, not ever. I happened to be passing by, and I thought it would be amusing to pull a switch on that smug ass of an executioner.”

“Oh, is that all?” asked Aziraphale innocently, his eyes wide and the barest hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I see, well then, let’s just finish our crepes and our wine and we’ll talk about something else.”

Crowley narrowed his eyes. “Fine.”

They continued their meal with small talk and then headed out to walk back to Crowley’s cheap rented room. Unlike the angel, Crowley was trying to blend in with the commoners. 

The demon kept turning Aziraphale’s remarks over and over in his head. Nice. _Nice_, was he? He couldn't get the insulting remark out of his head. Either the angel was too drunk to remember how Crowley hated that descriptor, or he was trying to get a rise out of him for some reason. Either way, he would find out. They turned left to take a shortcut down an alley when Crowley struck with the speed of a snake, shoving the angel up against the dirty brick wall and pinning him there. Aziraphale’s eyes were wide with surprise.

“Now you listen here, angel,” he said with a hiss. “This _nice_ business—I don’t know what you’re playing at but you are never to use that word again about me, do you understand? If Downstairs heard an angel calling me nice, I would be worse than discorporated.” He could feel the angel’s heart hammering under his hands, which were pressing on his chest. “Besssides,” he hissed, “I could easily let it out how very _naughty_ you’ve been, sending that man on his way to the guillotine. I know you enjoyed it, you can’t pretend with me.”

He studied Aziraphale’s face. He’d gone all red again, and he was stammering. “Ah, oh…of course, Crowley,” he managed. “Quite right. I mean, naturally—that is to say…I mean, really, you were the one who switched his clothes. But it was all to rescue—”

“Shut up,” the demon growled, and pressed his lips against his. The angel startled and tried weakly to push him off, but his brief struggles only excited Crowley. He deepened the kiss, willing his tongue to assume the forked shape of his serpent’s tongue as he explored Aziraphale’s mouth. He realized the angel had stopped struggling and had melted into him, though his heart was still pounding. The angel tasted like strawberries and wine, and when he finally came up for air, he was almost giddy with desire. His trousers were feeling very tight. He loosened his grip on the angel and gazed into his eyes. He was relieved to note the angel looked flushed and maybe puzzled by Crowley’s aggressive show of passion, but not terrified. Relief turned to amusement as he watched Aziraphale try to compose himself. Crowley grinned.

“Well, ah, I must say that was unexpected,” said the angel. “Still, a—an _interesting_ sensation. This thing humans call a kiss—I’ve never experienced it before.”

They continued walking on. “You know,” continued Aziraphale, chattering away (_did he never stop babbling?_ thought Crowley), “I think you’re quite wrong about the whole thing.”

He gave a pointed sidelong glance at Crowley which was not lost on the demon. 

“_Quite_ wrong,” he repeated.

Okay, so the angel _was_ asking for trouble. Crowley had the feeling he was deliberately trying to provoke him.

“Yesss?” he replied, adding a menacing hiss. “Pray _continue_.”

“Even if that executioner did deserve it, you were the one who switched clothes on that horrid man. I could never do such a thing, even if he was about to discorporate me. Very demonic of you. And furthermore, I don’t believe for a moment that you just happened to be in the area. I think, if you’re honest, you must admit that you did me an incredible _kindness_ in rescuing me because at heart you really are a nice and good—”

Aziraphale didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence. Crowley growled and unfurled his ebony black wings, enveloping them around the both of them. They materialized in his rented chambers instantly.

The angel barely had time to register the dark furniture and enormous four poster bed in the middle of the room because the demon once again had him pinned, but this time on the bed.

“You know, sometimes you talk too much, and you are trying my patience, angel” he growled. “I think you’re being deliberately _naughty_. Do you know what happens to an angel who provokes a demon?”

“No idea,” gulped the angel, staring wide eyed and expectantly at him.

Crowley was stunned. Aziraphale’s eyes were dilated and he was breathing as if he was…._ excited_.

Crowley grinned. “Then let me teach you a lesson.” He pinned the angel’s arms above his head and miracled a pair of handcuffs around them. They’d been forged long ago in Hell, and while they didn’t hurt the angel, he would be quite unable to miracle them off. They were attached to the bed post.

“Crowley, release my hands this instant,” protested Aziraphale, trying to sound stern and with that adorable little disapproving frown on his face.

Crowley straddled him and bent down to whisper in the angel’s ear, while stroking his blond curls almost lovingly. “No, I don’t think I will just yet. I’ll let you go when I’m satisfied your attitude has changed,” he murmured. “Unless you want to take back what you said?”

Aziraphale grinned defiantly. “No, I don’t think I will actually.”

“We’ll just sssee about that,” Crowley hissed. His fingers tightened in Aziraphale’s hair, and he pulled his head back gently but firmly so he couldn’t move. He pressed his mouth down on the angel’s soft lips and thrust his forked tongue into his mouth. The kiss was deep and long, and when Crowley came up he asked again, “Ready to behave?”

“I’m hardly the one misbehaving,” he practically panted. “After all—”

“Shhhhh.” Crowley pressed his finger on his lips. “I’m going to shut that sweet mouth of yours with something more than my tongue.”

He miracled Aziraphale’s clothing off and raked his eyes over the naked, bound angel.

“Luscious,” he murmured,

Aziraphale blushed deeply. 

“Crowley, really! My clothes—”

“Clothes are for good angels, not mouthy ones who deliberately provoke demons,” he said. The angel squirmed under him and the demon felt himself growing hard again.

He unbuttoned his trousers and took out his cock, already huge and dripping with pre-cum. “This should keep you quiet for a while,” he said as he thrust himself at the angel and guided his mouth to his throbbing member. To his delight, the captive angel took it in without protest. Crowley sighed with satisfaction.

“That’s better. Quiet and obedient. I want you to take it all in, and you’re going to swallow what I give you, understand?”

The angel moaned around his cock, in assent.

“That’s a good boy,” he crooned, petting Aziraphale’s blond curls. “You’ve been very uppity, but this will teach you to have some respect.”

He started thrusting slowly and steadily now, and the angel took in the whole length of him. Seemingly he had no gag reflex. Crowley glanced behind him and saw that Aziraphale was hard too. He leered down at the angel. “It’s too bad I have to leave _that_ alone,” he said. “But this is all part of your discipline.” He was so close to coming in his mouth, but suddenly with a great effort he pulled out. “Change of plans,” he said hoarsely. He waved his hand and lengthened the handcuffs so that the angel had more freedom of movement.

“Turn over,” he ordered. “Hands and knees.” Aziraphale whimpered. “Wha-what are you doing?”

“Did I say you could ask questions?”

He piled a couple of thick pillows under him and pushed him firmly back down so that he was lying with his lovely white bottom up for Crowley to access. He moistened his fingers with spit and his own pre-cum, and inserted first one, then two fingers into his tight hole, working around and making soothing noises as he readied him.

“You’re so beautiful. But you keep forgetting your manners. I’m going to make you mine now.” He entered him slowly, and when he was completely inside him he paused, stroking his ass. It felt so good, so tight, and the angel was squirming and moaning under him, gripping the sheets with his bound hands. He started with slow, even thrusts but he just couldn’t wait long before increasing his rhythm. He rammed his length into the angel’s plump white ass one last time, spilling into him as he came. He withdrew and gave the angel a couple of firm spanks before turning him over. He was pleased to see that he was still hard. “Is there something you want to say, angel?” he asked, kissing him gently on the neck.

“Crowley, please,” he begged.

“Please what? Go ahead, you can talk now.”

“Crowley, you know what I need.”

“Uh uh,” teased the demon. “Say it. Tell me you want me to make you come.”

“Yes, all right,” said the angel, suddenly shy again. “I want you to make me—_come_.”

“Since you’ve behaved so beautifully for me, I’ll take care of you,” he smiled. 

He reached down and very lightly stroked the underside of his cock, fingers fluttering over the length and back down, fingering his balls lightly and teasingly. The angel squirmed and whimpered in anticipation.

“Very good,” murmured Crowley, smiling at his captive. “I’ll give you what you need now.”

He gripped his cock and stroked it with just the right pressure. The angel strained against him, making lovely noises and thrusting upward into Crowley’s hand. He finally arched upward and came with a cry of pleasure.

“Good boy, such a good boy,” Crowley said. He continued to stroke and pet him as his cock softened. The angel was spent. Crowley miracled the mess away, then the handcuffs. He took the angel into his armed and cradled him, kissing him gently. 

“There, now,” he said. “Have you learned your lesson?”’

“Yes, Crowley,” the angel answered as they spooned.

‘_Always provoke your demon’ is the lesson_, he thought, smiling as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
